


Fruit Season

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese spend a day blueberry picking.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 24





	Fruit Season

The old man and his wife greeted Carol and Therese at their private farm stand built outside a barn. Handing them each a cardboard carton, they instructed the ladies where the best place was to pick blueberries.

“You’ll find a small group pickin’ towards your right!” the old man hollered. 

“Nobody’s touched the other side yet,” his wife added.

“Thank you. We’ll pick there,” Carol spoke to them kindly, moving her cloth shoes through the tickling grass with Therese following, holding her carton in one hand.

The sun was bright and held high in the sky. Therese pushed her sunglasses further up her nose and could feel the heat directly on her. Carol was humming in front of her, wearing a blue cotton housedress belted around the waist. She went down the fourth row and walked past a few bushes before stopping to pick.

In a short-sleeve, plaid red blouse with beige shorts, Therese moved a few rows ahead of Carol to stop and exam the berries growing on the branches. She picked the powdery blue ones and dropped them into her carton. Carol mentioned the amount of berries they were able to bring home they could make a pie, or homemade scones.

“I’d love to bring Rindy along with us this year,” Carol’s voice grew wistful, but loud enough within earshot. “She loves picking blueberries.”

“Harge won’t allow it?” Therese plucked and plopped. She noticed the tips of her fingers were stained purple from berries.

“He likes to make up excuses on the phone,” Carol clicked her tongue with dismay. In a gruff imitation of her ex-husband, she goes, “‘ _Oh, she has piano lessons’, ‘She’s horseback riding’, ‘She’s at a swim class right now_ ’...” Carol brought a blueberry close to her mouth and tore off bits of the skin with her teeth. “He won’t even call her by her first name, for christsakes!”

“Harge the Horrible,” Therese recited.

“Harge the Horrible,” Carol nodded her head with agreement.

An hour or so later, they show each other’s cartons. Carol pulled a berry off her full pile and offered to hand feed it. Childishly, Therese leaned forward and took the blueberry with her lips, tasting the fresh, bittersweetness of the fruit, finding Carol’s lips pressing into hers, savoring the kiss. 

“Mm, what if we’re seen?” Therese pulled back, a look of fear in her eyes.

“More pleasure for them,” Carol responded haughtily. She playfully pinched the girl’s side, making her squirm and spill some berries raining down on the earthy ground.


End file.
